April Fools Pleasure
by Azndrifter25
Summary: After a boring day of hell Tsunade was at her limits of doing constant paperwork on April fools day. That is until Naruto makes her life alot worse while working late at night. Or does it make it better?


April Fools Pleasure

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor it's characters, this is Drift away fic brought to you by Azndrifter45.**

**The following contains sexual content, those eighteen or older can but well all know that some of you under eighteen don't care anyway. so... enjoy and don't blame me if you get nosebleeds!**

Tsunade was pissed, really pissed at the fact that at quarter to ten was still not done with her paperwork. The day was supposed to be filled with partying, pranks, and Jiraiya bashing near the women's bathhouse. Instead she was stuck with a ton of paperwork, complaints from Genin teams and their sensei, Lazy Jounins, and Council meetings with her on trade relations and shinobi training. Yet the busty blond couldn't help but feel beyond pissed that Shizune sent Naruto on a mission two days ago and Jiraiya to the hospital after peeking on her last night. She wanted to beat up her former teammate, but Shizune made it worse for her allowing her to continue her work instead of going on a beating spree on the white haired Sannin for his perverted antics.

"When she gets back here I'm going to murder her and Naruto for leaving me alone with this shit."

Since no one was around the hokage tower, she had to freedom of roaming around to her hearts content despite the outside security of the hidden leaf. After finishing another stack of paperwork, she sensed a chakra signature outside the door in her office, knowing who it is she didn't bother asking that person to come in. that is until she opened up her center drawer to find a blueberry pie hitting her face along with a splash of water falling on top of her.

With this has pushed her limits way too high, it was prevented when our favorite blond Jinjuuriki showed up at her office laughing hard off his ass at the sight of this mess.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!! April fools day Tsunade-baachan, man this has to be the primetime prank of my life!"

"GAKI! Since when did you get back?" Tsunade yelled while removing the blueberry off her face.

"Two hours ago, I went to the hokage tower to find you missing so I decided to set up a prank on you when you get back. After that I went to Ichiraku Ramen for dinner and showed up as of now."

"So you were here in Konoha knowing I was out suffering my ASS OFF FOR THE APRIL FOOLS DAY IN PAPERWORK WITH LITTLE BREAK, NO SAKE AND NO FUN FOR THE REST OF DAY?!"

Naruto was quivering in fear as he felt the massive killer intent radiating from the busty Hokage, he was about to leave only to find himself locked alone with the hokage.

"Why can't I exit Tsuande-baachan?!" yelled Naruto as he was struggling to exit and run for his life.

"That's because I put up a sound proof jutsu and a barrier Jutsu to prevent anyone from exiting or leaving this room." She snarled.

Naruto blinked for one second to see Tsunade right in front of him. He was going to die exclusively after so much hell and he was going to taste full strength that has been kept inside an inner demon of herself. Instead of getting killed she got his shoulders, slammed him to a wall, then reached for his head and crushed her lips to his. Passion and confusion clouded both of them as their tongues wrestled each other. Naruto was beyond confused yet he hasn't felt something so good in a long time. Tsunade broke from the kiss and just stared at him with deep concern and sadness in her eyes.

"Do you realize how lonely I am whenever I miss those innocent sapphire eyes of yours and that wonderful body I saw while you were at the bathhouse two months ago." She said as she was stroking his face gentely.

"You mean that you were the one who was peeping on me? I thought Sasuke was the one who peeped at me." Naruto said quietly.

"Naruto you left me with a bad start to April now it's time to pay."

She continued kissing him till he felt lost both body and spirit. Sensing this feeling coming from Naruto she stirpped her cloths off till she was bare naked. She got his clothing and ripped it off like tearing paper along his fox boxers. Naruto was had a good body with developing muscles and no baby fat. Tsunade broke away from the kiss and started trailing her kisses down to his manhood.

Naruto went hard the moment her huge breasts touched his manhood and couldn't help but moan. Looking down he wanted to feel those huge melons of hers. Jiraiya gave him lessons on how to get woman insane during sex, how to pull out when their time almost came along with alot of positions to get a woman deep in pleasure.

Tsunade just stroked his manhood, knowing how long and how big he was. She knew he was a near eleven inches, and quite huge for someone at his age around sixteen.

"Naru-chan, you quite huge and long for someone at your age, please allow me to suck you dry!"

The blond hokage began sucking on his manhood, up and down while she began massaging his balls driving Naruto crazy as he moaned loud. The feeling was making him insane in pleasure, he wanted to cum but her hand techniques kept him at bay. Despite that he couldn't take it anymore and had to cum before he went insane.

"Tsunade-chan I-I-I-I'm going to!!!"

He came, splattering all his semen to some of her face and inside her mouth allowing her to swallow most of his seed. Feeling exhausted he just plopped down on the floor tired, Tsunade smiled at this as she whipped some the semen off her face.

"Naru-chan you wanted to feel my breasts right? So how about I allow your manhood to feel my best friends."

She grabbed her breasts and sandwiched both of them on his manhood, stroking up and down with so much friction and so much pleasure. Naruto lost it, he was giving in to too much pleasure that he felt like he was her own sex slave or a tool to her desire only she was more dominant in terms of sex rather than being handcuffed. While stroking his manhood between her breasts he went hard once again giving a big smile on her face. She got up and grabbed Naruto off the floor and right to the desk, she got on top of the desk and began to play with herself to get her own juices riled up to get him horny once again.

"Naru-chan, you wanna taste me don't you, well I'm ready so come and eat me." She said seductively.

Naruto got on his knees and began to lick her pussy, up and down and deep inside her giving what he had after being dominated by his Hokage he inserted two fingers in her to and stretched it giving him a better entrance to insert his tongue inside her.

Tsunade was lost in a wave of sexual pleasure, as she was moaning as loud as what her blond lover did when she dominated him. She couldn't take it and began to grab his blond head and forced him deeper inside.

"AHHHHHHHHH Naru-chan you so good!!! I'm I'm going to cum!!!"

She did in a short time splashing her juices right in front of his face. He got up and gave Tsunade another kiss tasting herself along with Naruto's tongue while he was kneading her large breasts. The time has come as both lovers prepared their wildest time to go.

"Tsunade-hime are you ready?" Naruto asked.

"I've been ready the moment I met you my dear Naru-chan." She said seductively.

Naruto guided his member right in her clit and began to push in deeper earning him a scream of pleasure from the Hokage. He rocked her back and forth at a steady pace while kissing her again. Her large breasts and a hard body were the perfect match as they fucked each other. Naruto picked Tsunade up and began fucking her in mid air while she wrapped her legs around his waists.

"OHHHHH Dear KAMI, I've never felt this much pleasure in a long time. Please Naru-chan harder, faster, faster please I beg you!!!" yelled the Godaime.

Naruto did as she told and began increasing his pace, ramming her hard, grunting after each moment that they both held on. Eventually the blond Jinchuuriki forced her to wall allowing him complete control to suck on her massive tits one nipple by one. Tsunade wanted to cum but constant fucking kept her at bay and suffering in extreme pleasure. After sucking on her breasts he took her off him and began lay down and switches roles, leaving the blond Hokage a seductive smirk on her face as straddled herself on his manhood and began riding him up and down. Both Blonds were moaning hard with Naruto grabbing her waist guiding her up and down hard.

"AHHHHH Tsunade-hime you fantastic I love you!"

"Naru-chan your so (Moan) big, ahh your one of the few shinobi who's ever given a woman or a Kunoichi this much (Moan) pleasure in a long time."

Naruto couldn't take he was about to cum soon and wanted to end this with a bang. He got up and forced himself on top of her on the floor as he spread her legs wide open and forced his manhood inside her and began fucking her once again. Both blonds knew they were almost out but wanted to make this their finale. Naruto laid on The Hokage as both bodies met each other, with Naruto moving at a fast pace Tsunade gave in.

"Naru-chan I'M GOING TO CUM!!!!!!!!!!!"

"ME TOO TSUNADE-HIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Both blonds climaxed except that Naruto pulled out and shot out his cum right on her huge tits as grabbed Tsunade and forced her on top of them and kissed once again.

"Naru-chan your amazing I should tell the rest of the Kunoichi here in Konoha how amazing when it comes to sex." She said.

"Arigato Tsunade-hime, but what about your paperwork, are you done yet?" Naruto asked.

Looking at the minimum amount of paperwork and the fact that Naruto was still hard meant only one thing.

"Naru-chan you're up for another round, this time it'll be on the desk and I'll be in control."she said while she was kissing his neck.

How he couldn't agree more as the two got off each other went over to the desk to clear it. Followed by that were three hours of insane sexual adventures between the two blonds before falling to a deep sleep.

Elsewhere Jiraiya and Kakashi were giggling like two high school girls as they watched to whole scene. Jiraiya taking notes, Kakashi looking over at his student who lost his virginity to his Hokage.

"I'm going to edit this and have you be the first to read and review my work." The white haired Sannin said.

"REALLY YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH I'VE LOVED YOUR WORK FOR A WHILE!" Kakashi Yelled happily.

"Heheheh Kakashi that gaki is going to make me rich beyond every man's dream."

"I'm happy to be Naruto's sensei Jiraiya-sama, So when's the next issue of Icha Icha's going to come out."

"Within a week or two, at least till I get more notes."

The two could only watch as the blond sexcapades were going on with A perverted Toad hermit and Copy nin Kakashi watching the scene while giggling every moment that the blonds have sex.

The next day…………………

"Are you sure he came back Shizune, because I want to know to know why that blond Gaki didn't visit dear Anko-hime."

"Anko he's not your sex slave ok, he's Naruto nevertheless."

"Really Kurenai, then why are you and Hinata always joining him during his routine training sessions."

"OHH well…"

"Enough you two, I need to talk to Tsunade-sama quickly to see if he's seen Naruto anywhere."

The three Kunoichi consisting of Anko, Kurenai, and Shizune were on their way to the Hokage room only to find a barrier put infront of the door. Being an expert on Dispelling certain Jutsus Kurenai releases the Barrier and as they enter they find what they thought wouldn't happen.

The three find Naruto and Tsunade sleeping peacefully, arm and arm, and naked to the core along with some shredded clothing, messy papers and the smell of sex around the room. By what Anko and Kurenai can tell the blond Jinchuuriki was still inside Their leader leaving Shizune shocked to the core.

"Tsunade-sama! What's the meaning of this." The med-nin yelled.

Both blonds awake to find two Kunoichi filled with Envy and a taste for some action while the other kunoichi was enraged.

"It's not what you think Shizune you see, this gaki pulled a prank and I had to get back at him through certain measures." Tsunade said.

"Right… and to think you didn't invite me and Kurenai to help you suck him dry. Anyway how was he?" Anko asked excitedly.

"This is not the time to be asking how fantastic he was in bed. He should be good because I had fling with him and he was….

"Ahhhhh so you did have sex with him did ya shizune. So why complaining that he wasn't here or were you worried that some other woman might claim him all for their selves."

Shizune blushed at the sight of this, though she broke up with Genma two years ago after she saw him with another woman she was devastated. That is until Naruto came in and comforted her late at night in the hospital when he saw her crying in an empty bedroom. Since that day he's been coming to her every friday at night time but Naruto asked her after each session. "Do You Love me Nee-chan?"(** I'll be making a prequel to this featuring Shiz/naru lemony goodness.) **

"SO you two what are we going to do now?"

"Uhhhhhhhhh…….. I have to leave you ladies alone ok so I'll be on my-

"Not so fast Gaki! We still have a lot of work to do and you know what I mean by that!" Tsunade said.

Naruto feared this would happen but nevertheless, a new day was rising and he had a lot to do especially get ready for night to come.

Then again April fools day was suppose to be filled with Laughter, excitement, and a whole bunch of pranks. Too bad that his April fools day was more like April fools pleasure as he gets his body ready for another wave of pleasure. This time coming from all four Kunoichi eager to have shots of pleasure from the blond Jinchuuriki and a long recovery time for his crouch to heal.

**Authors Note: Glad you like it, about the the Uncut Version from Comfort Area, I'm still working on it since my life has it's limits. Reviews or suggestions are welcome so... crap I talk too much. Happy April fools day... yeah...**


End file.
